


Sunday Mornings (With You)

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, mention of past depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: According to Chanyeol Sunday mornings are meant for lingering touches, indulging kisses and staying in bed.





	Sunday Mornings (With You)

Sehun reverently rubs his feet along the silken mattress,he tries to stretch his limbs but finds it almost impossible to do so, Chanyeol has his hands wrapped around his waist,face against his chest coddling him. Sehun blinks his eyes a few times trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window. 

“You forgot to close the curtains again” he says, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Ummm” Chanyeol just hums in response, pulling him closer to his own body if that is even possible.

Sehun smiles to himself knowing that Chanyeol is a deep sleeper and it takes a lot of coaxing and convincing to wake him up in the morning. Usually the obnoxiously loud alarm does the job but today it is Sunday, so no need of that. 

There is no rush to get out of bed for once, Sehun relaxes a little, he is fully awoken by now a part of him wants to go and stand in the balcony enjoy the serenity of the lazy sunday morning with a steaming cup of coffee, which is so rare because the rest of the week passes by in a whim loaded with work like a repeated play.

Sehun stirs a little in a futile attempt to break free, they probably look like a mess of long tangled limbs underneath the duvet,he thinks.

“Chanyeol”

There is no answer obviously Chanyeol is too deep in his slumber to hear him or he is just pretending to be asleep, one of his many childish means to keep Sehun in bed, Sehun can’t tell the difference so he tries again.

“Chanyeol let me go”

Chanyeol nuzzles his head, his hair trickles Sehun’s chin, he shifts a little sighing.

“I don’t want to wake up just _yet_ ” Chanyeol replies voice muffled against Sehun’s tshirt.

“You don’t have to, let me...It’s late” Sehun guesses since he cant really see the clock or reach out for his phone to check the time. 

Finally Chanyeol inclines his head to look at him, long eyelashes fluttering. “It’s Sunday, we are supposed to be in bed” he mumbles groggily. It almost sounds like an unwritten rule that they aren’t allowed to get out of bed because it’s weekend.

“At lease let me move a bit, am getting pins and needles” Sehun says chuckling. Chanyeol removes his hold from him shifting away giving him space. 

Sehun rubs his eyes with his knuckles, then his gaze falls at Chanyeol who is staring back sleepily. His chocolate brown hair the same colour as his eyes is messy, a few strands falling on his forehead, his plump lips puckering a little. Inspite of waking up to this face everyday Sehun’s heart swells with affection whenever he sees how soft he looks in the morning. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I might just kiss you” Chanyeol murmurs voice slurring.

“Is that a threat?” Sehun jokes licking his lips.

Chanyeol doesn’t reply though,he climbs over Sehun throwing his leg on the either side of Sehun caging him with his body.

Sehun just watches him with an amused look knowing that he has no chance to get up now and even more sure when Chanyeol bends down to kiss him and slip his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun’s fingers reach out to grab Chanyeol’s bare arms, he has a habit of sleeping without a shirt on and Sehun definitely enjoys it. A moan escapes from Sehun when Chanyeol catches his bottom lip in his teeth, tugging on it gently. Sehun’s hands slide down and curl up around his waist while Chanyeol indulges himself exploring his mouth some more.

After a few minutes Sehun finally pulls away, “Stop now, I need to get up, I need coffee” his throat feels scratchy and dry.

“I need _you_ ” Chanyeol insists against the nape of Sehun’s neck, his warm breath trickling Sehun’s skin. This is enough of a persuasion for him to stay but his body screams for some caffeine. Before he changes his own mind, he shoves Chanyeol away to the other side, who immediately protests whining.

Sehun stretches his arms over his head, then turns around and gives a playful nudge to Chanyeol’s stomach who burrows his face on his pillow refusing to talk to him. Sehun chuckles shaking his head. This is more or less their weekend morning routine he is used to it by now. He tucks the duvet over Chanyeol’s body,knowing he catches cold easily.

While brushing his teeth Sehun notices the pile of clothes lying on the floor, he picks it up with a frown and throws it inside the cloth basket. 

Trivial things like this bother Sehun, Chanyeol likes to call him a clean freak but Sehun disagrees he thinks of it as living responsibly. They don’t agree on a lot of stuff, they bicker a lot which at times unfolds to bigger confrontations. Both of them come with their set of flaws and their relationship isn’t perfect but it’s okay. 

 

Sehun takes his sweet time brewing his coffee to its perfection. Soon the air in the kitchen fills up with the thick aroma of the arabica beans. Unable to resist himself he sips on the hot liquid which almost burns his taste buds and creeps into the back of his throat calming his nerves as the caffeine kicks in.

Hearing shuffling noise Sehun looks up, his lips instantly curving into a smile at the sight of his boyfriend walking in.

“I thought you wanted to stay in bed?” Sehun asks. 

“I wanted to but with you, not alone” Chanyeol replies sulkily. He has put on a shirt, one of Sehun’s. 

Sehun hands him his coffee, Chanyeol accepts it thanking him but he doesn’t take a sip instead he places it on the counter, and pulls Sehun towards himself.

Sehun doesn’t mind him being clingy but for some reason he is clingier today. Sehun’s expression softens, “What’s up with you today?”

Chanyeol moves in again, Sehun closes his eyes instinctively waiting to be kissed, but their lips don’t touch, “I miss you” Chanyeol replies huskily against Sehun mouth, then he pulls away.

 _A_ _tease_.

And this time Sehun reaches out and closes the distance between them, fingers cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks so they can kiss properly. Chanyeol rests his hands on Sehun’s hips drawing him in. They kiss slow,lazily enjoying the lingering smell of fresh coffee and mint in their tongues.

“Bed, lets go to bed” Chanyeol says in his low voice that Sehun adores. 

“What about breakfast?”

Chanyeol groans but complies anyway, as much tempting it is to go back to bed he is also hungry, they both are. Breakfasts in weekdays are mostly cereals or toast or anything that consumes less time and calories.

Today is an exception, they settle for a hearty breakfast including syrupy waffles and bacon. It’s a bit too greasy but it’s alright. 

They both end up eating most of it while cooking so they don’t even bother to go to the dining area instead use the counter as a table to finish up the rest of the food.

Chanyeol mentions his conference in Japan, Sehun notes the date in his mind with a hint of sadness because he doesn’t like the idea of staying in the house without Chanyeol. Afraid that somehow his old scars will open up if he is left all alone. The ones that used to cut him open like a shrad of glass, but all now left was a dull feeling. 

Sehun had met Chanyeol during one of his darkest days, even under the angry clouds and incessant drizzle he looked like sunshine. Whenever Chanyeol was around, his dimpled smiles, wide eyed innocence and warmth had made his heart beat erratically pushing away the insecurities out of his mind. 

For Sehun falling in love wasn’t like fireworks or anything grandiose that’s  shown in the movies, it was like finding a broken piece of a locket making him feel finally complete. 

Catching onto his pensive mood, Chanyeol nudges Sehun’s arm bringing him back from his past, “Penny for you thoughts?”

“It’s nothing” Sehun shakes his head with a smile, it’s a little wobbly. 

“You know I can tell when you are lying” Chanyeol smiles back but his eyes are filled with worry. Sehun automatically feels relieved that he doesn’t need to pretend, it’s okay to be not okay. 

Their eyes lock for a few seconds, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything more but he takes Sehun’s hand in his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze he guides him to their bedroom, for once Sehun doesn’t care about the dirty dishes lying on the sink, they can clean it latter.

Chanyeol pulls over the soft eiderdown duvet over their bodies, the orange hue of the sunlight outside slowly fading away and being replaced with grey clouds, the temperature drops in the room. Sehun snuggles a little closer to him, shutting his eyes he burrows his face in Chanyeol’s chest listening to the low hum of his heartbeat, it’s his _happy_ _place_.

“I love you” Chanyeol whispers softly but it is loud enough for Sehun to hear.

No matter how many times he has heard the words come out of Chanyeol’s mouth it still gives him the similar _butterflies_ _fluttering_ _in_ _his_ _belly_ kind of feeling just like the first time. 

“I love you too”

His emotions are still a part of him and in this relationship they blend with Chanyeol’s in the most delicious of ways.  

Sehun agrees that sunday morning’s are indeed meant for feeling _loved_. 

                                  XxX

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff and i don’t even know how it got a little angsty.


End file.
